


Coffee break

by HiveQueen



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: M/M, just looks and flirting, work hours
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: Tanto trabajo para restablecer a la FMI merece un descanso.





	Coffee break

 

 

Era difícil incluso para él mismo determinar cuántas horas había pasado frente a su computador, redactando el informe que dentro de dos semanas tendría que presentar al comité del senado si quería convencerlos para que restablezcan el funcionamiento de la FMI. La única certeza que tiene, por todas las carpetas, archivos e informes que desfilan a su alrededor sobre gran parte de la extensión de la larga mesa ejecutiva, es en cambio, todo el trabajo que aún tiene por delante. Bosteza realmente agotado antes de continuar, pero es tal su cansancio después de buscar, leer y escribir, qué ni siquiera es capaz de darse cuenta de que alguien ha entrado a la oficina. Un sonido puntual contra la madera, y el inconfundible aroma del café lograron desconectarlo brevemente del trabajo, justo a tiempo para fijar su atención en el agente Brandt, que, frente a él, desde el otro lado de la mesa, se había centrado en organizar los documentos desparramados en esta.

Hunley realmente esperaba que el más joven no se dé cuenta de que ha parado durante esos escasos segundos solo para observarlo ir de aquí a allá con sutiles movimientos que imprimía con una meditada delicadeza característica de su personalidad reflexiva, deleitándose durante el tiempo que le tomo organizar todo. Antes de que este note sus miradas furtivas, mira en otra dirección, encontrando la taza que supuso, el más joven había puesto frente a él cuando llego. 

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta con desconcertante interés.

— Café— contesta el más joven, sin quitar la mirada ni un segundo del archivo al cual le había puesto toda su atención. 

— Me doy cuenta de eso agente Brandt, quiero decir…

— Lo traje para usted señor— interrumpió sin darle demasiada importancia. Sin ningún temor, fija sus ojos en Hunley y deja el archivo a un lado antes de continuar. — Supuse que después de tanto trabajo, le vendría bien una taza. Lo prepare yo mismo, café negro, una pizca de canela, solo una cucharada de azúcar. Me parece que es como lo prefiere. ¿Es correcto?

Hunley lo mira sorprendido, por lo general, y por culpa de la paranoia, el mismo preparaba su propio café para evitar desde atentados, hasta tener que beber algo que no le guste por obligación. Sin embargo, tiene curiosidad. Mientras Brandt reanuda su lectura, el mayor le da el primer sorbo riguroso al contenido humeante de la taza, con la esperanza de al menos descartar el atentado. El analista le da un vistazo corto, disimulando una delgada sonrisa que intenta ocultar inclinándose; le ha acertado, Hunley no sabe cómo, pero le ha acertado perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo es qué…?

— ¿He sabido prepararlo? — dice completando rápidamente la pregunta por él.  — Han sido poco más de seis meses trabajando juntos, no esperara que después de ese tiempo no sepa nada de usted. Además… soy un buen observador.

— Más bien, yo diría un buen espía

— Aunque muchos no lo crean, no llegue a este puesto coqueteando con mis superiores, señor— dijo disimulando una sonrisa que Hunley secundo con una corta carcajada divertida. 

No dudaba que el joven agente tuviera razón, después de todo a sus treinta años ostentaba uno de los más altos cargos en la FMI y no por capricho, sino por mérito propio que, a pesar de ser eclipsado por agentes más carismáticos como Hunt, demostraban con creces sus capacidades. Aun así, a Hunley siempre le había parecido que Brandt tenía una manera naturalmente coqueta para expresarse y aunque pudiera sonar inapropiado, más de una vez se había quedado por más tiempo del necesario mirando después de alguna sonrisa encantadora, incluso si esa sonrisa era para alguien más y muchas veces más se dio vuelta para seguirlo con la mirada. 

Sintió que su cara se calentaba y recordando que la conversación había nacido del café, tomo la taza que aun humeaba y la acerco a sus labios, para darle la primera probada. Brandt apenas levanto la mirada de su trabajo para fijarla en la forma que los labios del mayor se apretaban disfrutando el sabor que quedaba en su boca. Dio un segundo sorbo, más largo, dejando que el calor relajara su cuerpo cansado. La taza de café descendió una vez más a la mesa, donde las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron silenciosas y pacíficas, encontrando en los ojos azul marino del mayor esa esperada aprobación.

— Gracias por el café, Brandt— dijo con un tono familiar dándole un último vistazo antes de volver a trabajar. 

— Me alegra que lo disfrutes— confeso regresando también a su trabajo con una clara y radiante sonrisa en el rostro. 

 

 

 


End file.
